2 Teenies an Bord der USS Voyager
by Cube Fangirl
Summary: Was passiert wenn 2 Mädels aus dem 20. Jhdt [die Story wurde vor locker 5 Jahren geschrieben] an Bord der USS Voyager landen.


Voyager  
Ich räkelte mich und wollte aufstehen - und fiel rund 1 ½ Meter in die Tiefe. Erstaunt schaute ich in die Höhe und sah das ich auf einer Kiste gelegen bin. Bettina wurde ebenfalls munter. " Vorsicht" schrie ich, aber zu spät, Bettina widerfuhr das gleiche wie mir. "Wo sind wir?" fragten wir uns gegenseitig. " Keine Ahnung, schauen wir uns doch um?" schlug Bettina vor. So neugierig wie wir waren, gingen wir auf eine graue Tür zu. Zischend glitt sie auf. Uns stockte der Atem, was wir sahen, sah einfach phantastisch aus. Staunend gingen wir zu einem der "Dinge" hin. Darauf stand 'USS VOYAGER, NCC-74656, SHUTTLE 9'. Was das hieß, wußten wir nicht. Bettina fuhr mit der Hand über die weiß glänzende Seitenwand. "Sowas hab ich noch nie berührt". Ein leises Zischen ertönte abermals und eine Tür glitt auf. "Whow" Vorsichtig schauten wir rein und erblickten funkelnde Knöpfe. Interessiert stiegen wir rein und blickten fasziniert umher. "Man was ist das, das sieht ja außerirdisch aus" "Wer könnte..." Wir hörten Schritte, in Panik liefen wir in den hinteren Teil des Objektes. "Schau ein Schrank" flüsterte ich. Schnell krochen wir rein. An der Wand hingen futuristische Waffen. Wir ließen die Kastentür einen Spalt offen. Zwei Leute stiegen ein und setzten sich an die Pulte. "Öffnen sie das Hangartor" "Aye Sir" Der Boden begann leicht zu zittern, wir spürten das wir abhoben. "Geschwindigkeit, Warp 0,5, Steigung 60 %" Durch den starken Steigwinkel fühlten wir das es uns leicht gegen die Schrankwand drückte. "So einen Flieger, habe ich auch noch nie gesehen" flüsterte ich. Bettina nahm es gelassen hin, aber eines verwirrte uns beide, was ist Warp 0,5. Um nicht aufzufallen, beschlossen wir die Klappe zu halten. Ich spähte wieder durch den Spalt hinaus. "AAHHHHH" schrie ich, "wir sind im Weltall" Bettina starrte ebenfalls hinaus, eine der Personen drehte sich um. Wir beide kreischten los. Beide Personen kamen nach hinten und öffneten die Schranktür. "Wir haben blinde Passagiere an Bord, Captain" Sie holten uns aus unserem Versteck und brachten uns zu einem Tisch. "Wie seid ihr überhaupt reingekommen" "In der Früh fielen wir von einer Kiste, und sahen dann dieses komische Ding, und stiegen ein, dann kamt ihr, und wir versteckten uns in Panik "Die eine Frau in dem rot-schwarzen Gewand fragte "Welche Sternzeit ist heute?" "Sternzeit, keine Ahnung?" "Dann sagt mir einfach das Datum" "1997 und irgendwas" "Was?" "Heute ist die Sternzeit: 54315,6, kurz gesagt das 24. JHDT." "Wie gibt es das" "Was ist das da vorn" Bettina deutete auf das Große...auf das wir zusteuerten. "Ein Schiff" Wir kamen diesen seltsamen Schiff näher und flogen durch ein großes Tor rein. "Ihr zwei kommt jetzt mit." Etwas ängstlich folgten wir der Frau. Wir gingen auf eine graue Tür zu, die ebenfalls ganz magisch aufglitt. Wir standen in einem kleinen Raum. "Brücke" sagte die Frau. Es war ein Aufzug der jetzt lossauste. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und wir erblickten einen gigantisch großen Raum. Alle Leute drehten sich ruckartig um und starrten uns an. Abermals wurden wir durch eine Tür gebracht und aufgefordert uns hinzusetzen. "Erzählt mal von vorne" "Wir waren plötzlich in diesen Raum und sahen dann diese neumodischen Flugzeuge und stiegen eben in eines ein." "Was machen wir jetzt mit euch, ihr habt ja von nichts eine Ahnung" "Wir haben niemanden, können wir hierbleiben, vielleicht können wir ja irgend etwas tun, ich kapiere sehr schnell alles was mit Computern zu tun hat, und meine Freundin Bettina ist da ebenfalls sehr geschickt. Ich heiße übrigens Sandra". "Ich bin Cpt. Janeway. An Bord eines Raumschiffes spricht man die Offiziere mit SIR, oder den jeweiligen Rang und Familiennamen an" "Wo sollen wir eigentlich schlafen, Captain" "Einer meiner Offiziere wird euch zu einem freien Quartier bringen" Cpt. Janeway führte uns zurück auf die Brücke. "Ensign Kim, bringen sie unsere 'Besucher' zu einem freien Quartier." "Aye, Ma'm" "Kommt mit" Wir stiegen wieder in den Lift. "Deck 6" Kaum einen Augenblick später stiegen wir wieder aus. Nach einigen Metern führte uns Ensign Kim in unser Quartier. "Ihr könnt euch ruhig an Bord umschauen, der Turbolift reagiert auf verbale Kommandos. Ihr müßt einfach nur das gewünschte Deck sagen." "Danke" sagte ich. "Danke, sie sind wirklich sehr nett" stotterte Bettina hervor. Als er draußen war. "Er ist sowas von niedlich" sagte Bettina. "Hast du seine braune Augen gesehen?" "Nein, ich war mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders" "Schauen wir uns alles an" "Klar" Wir verließen die Kabine. Wir 2 stiegen in den Turbolift. "Deck 4" sagte ich spaßhalber, denn mir viel diese Zahl gerade ein. "Trennen wir uns, so können wir dann den Anderem berichten was er gesehen hat" "Geht klar" Auf diversen Türen standen Namen von Besatzungsmitgliedern oben. Dann las ich wieder Namen wie 'Stellare Kartographie, 'Medizinisches Labor', 'Holodeck', 'Transporterraum 1'. Ich ging wieder etwas zurück um mir diverse Räume anzuschauen. Als ich vor der Tür stand, auf der ich 'Stellare Kartographie las, öffnete sich die Tür nicht. Das Wort Medizinisches Labor kam mir aus unserer Zeit bekannt vor, also schritt ich weiter. Das Holodeck hatte eine größere Tür, diese glitt leise auf. Vor mir befand sich ein weißsilbriges Muster, ansonsten war der Raum kahl. Ich dachte, was das wohl ist. Interessiert ging ich weiter rein, die Tür schloß sich hinter mir und verschwand. Ich begab mich zur nächsten Wand und berührte sie. Als ich zurück gehen wollte, sah ich keine Tür mehr. "Wo ist der Ausgang?" schrie ich entsetzt. Vor mir tauchte er wieder auf, etwas geschockt lief ich raus und stieß mit Bettina zusammen. Wir beide saßen am Boden und lachten los. Wir rappelten uns auf. "Bettina, ich habe da ziemlich mystische Namen gelesen, komm mit, schauen wir sie uns an. Wir betraten einen Raum auf dem 'Transporterraum 1' stand. wir konnten in den Raum reingehen. "Whow, was ist das, ein Pult und ansonsten ist der Raum fast leer, bis auf die Art Plattform mit den Feldern und den merkwürdigen Lichtern an der Decke. Bettina begab sich zu dem Art Schaltpult hin, während ich interessiert über die kleine Stiege auf die Plattform gelang. Neugierig strich ich mit der Hand über die funkelnden Wände, erst jetzt merkte ich das genau über jedem Feld ein rundes Licht. "Bettina, das mußt du dir mal anschauen?" Bettina spielte sich mit dem Steuerpult. Ich stand auf einem vorderen Feld und schaute mir die Einheit ober mir an. Noch von dem neuen "Spielzeug" fasziniert drückte sie weiter auf Tasten herum. Aufeinmal wurde das monotone Brummen lauter, es wurde etwas energetischer. Bettina sah das 3 rechteckige Punkte leicht glitzerten, darunter und darüber war es am Steuerpult dunkel. Ich sah das die Lampe etwas heller wurde, aber auch nur über mir, die anderen blieben dunkel. "Komm da runter, das sieht so unheimlich aus, und auf dem Art Steuerpult stehen so komische Wörter wie Pattern Buffer, Phase Transition Coils, Primary Energizing Coils und Sequenz Select oben" "Ne mich zieht die Plattform irgendwie an" "Ich berühre noch die 3 Punkte und dann schauen wir uns weiter um." "Geht klar" Bettina berührte die glitzernden Punkte, gleich darauf wurde es im Raum heller, Bettina starrte zu mir und sah ein blaues Funkeln um mich herum, 2 Lichtbälle fuhren von oben und unten an mir hinauf, sie sah glitzernde Teilchen, und wie ich total durchsichtig wurde, dann war ich weg. Mich hüllte etwas Kühles ein, es funkelte hellblau-silbrig vor meinen Augen, ich war wie festgefroren aber voll bei Bewußtsein. Ein energetisches Kribbeln fing an, ich spürte das ich mich auflöste, alles wurde undeutlicher und ich sah wie Bettina aus meinem Blickwinkel verschwand. Schwärze war um mich herum, ich fühlte meinen Körper nicht... . Sie rannte schreiend aus dem Transporterraum und irrte ziellos durch die langen Korridore. Durch Zufall traf sie Harry Kim. "Meine Freundin wurde von etwas Leuchtendem umgeben, und dann war sie weg, sie konnte sich nicht wehren, es schien so, als würde sie von der Erscheinung aufgefressen zu werden." Kim schaute sie erstaunt an. "Komm mit auf die Brücke, und erzähle es mal unserem Captain" Bettina folgte ihm. "Darf ich mich bei dir einhängen, mir ist noch ganz zittrig zumute, es sah so schrecklich aus". Kim legte seinen Arm um sie. Bettina schwebte gleich auf Wolke Sieben. Sie fuhren mit dem Turbolift auf die Brücke.. Mit Captain Janeway und Tuvok betraten sie den Bereitschaftsraum. "Wir schauten uns getrennt das Schiff an und trafen uns durch Zufall vor dem Holodeck, anschließend betraten wir einen Raum, der hieß Transporter. Sandra stieg auf die Art Plattform, ich schaute mir das Pult mit den vielen bunten Tasten an, ich berührte einige Tasten, da blinkten dann 3 orange Punkte, die berührte ich und dann sah ich diese merkwürdige Erscheinung, die Sandra mit sich nahm, sie konnte sich nicht mal wehren. Ist sie jetzt tot, was war das für ein Licht das sie aufgefressen hat?" "Cpt. Janeway an Torres" "Hier Torres" "Checken sie alle Transporterräume, einer unserer Gäste wurde versehentlich weggebeamt" "Aye" B'Elanna machte sich sofort auf den Weg. "Deiner Freundin ist sicher nichts passiert, sie steckt wahrscheinlich im Pattern Buffer" "Was war das alles, es so sah schrecklich aus?" "Das, was du gesehen hast nennt man beamen, es ist eine Reisemethode von A nach B, sie ist eine bequemere Alternative zu dem Shuttle, mit dem ihr an Bord gekommen seit. Diese Art zu Reisen mag für dich am Anfang etwas unheimlich ausschauen, aber das ist sie nicht. Man muß sich nur auf die Plattform stellen und ein Techniker schickt die Person zu ihrem Reiseziel, dazu wird sie in ihre Atome zerlegt, gebeamt und dort wieder zusammengesetzt. Mehr ist nicht dabei." "Das ist eine Reiseart, wieso hat sie sich nicht dagegen gewehrt zerlegt zu werden" "Ganz einfach, sobald man im Beam ist, ist man unbeweglich, ein Kraftfeld hält die zu beamende Person fest." "Die Arme, was sie da mitmachen mußte, das muß ja schrecklich sein und auch wehtun wenn man zerlegt wird" "Beamen ist angenehm, man spürt nur ein leichtes Kribbeln am ganzen Körper und manche Leute fühlen leicht wie sie zerlegt werden" "Torres an Cpt. Janeway" "Sprechen sie" "Sandra steckt im Pattern Buffer, ich hole sie jetzt heraus" "Okay, es war aber ihre erste Reise via Transporterbeam" Ich spürte wieder das angenehme Kribbeln, langsam fühlte ich wieder meinen Körper. Ich schaute den funkelnden Lichtern zu, sie gefielen mir wahnsinnig gut. Nach ein paar Sekunden konnte ich wieder alles klar sehen. Ich merkte auch, das ich mich wieder bewegen konnte, erstaunt schaute ich mich um. "Komm aus dem Transporter raus" forderte mich die Frau an dem Steuerpult auf. "Wo ist Bettina? Was war das jetzt, das war ja einfach cool und total angenehm als ich mich auflöste, darf ich das noch mal erleben?" "Zuerst begleite mich zum Bereitschaftsraum" "Bitte, ich möchte noch mal zerlegt werden" Ich stand noch immer auf der Plattform, denn zum Runtersteigen hatte ich keine Lust. "Später, deine Freundin macht sich große Sorgen um dich" "Wie heißt das eigentlich und wie weit wurde ich zerlegt?" "Es heißt beamen und du wurdest atomisiert." "Super das ist ja echt abgefahren" Ich mußte aber jetzt auf die Brücke gehen. Sehr widerwillig verließ ich die Transporterplattform und folgte B'Elanna, denn dieses Gerät hatte es mir wirklich angetan. Ich sah Bettina noch ziemlich verschreckt im Bereitschaftsraum sitzen. "Hallo Bettina, es ist alles in Ordnung mir geht's prima" sagte ich zu ihr. "Ich hab schon gehört was dir passiert ist, mir tut es schrecklich leid, was ich dir zugemutet habe" "Das brauchst du nicht, es war das Feeling überhaupt. Macht echt Spaß in seine Atome zerlegt zu werden, es kribbelt einfach toll, ich könnte stundenlang beamen." "Ich steige da nie im Leben rein" Harry Kim brachte uns später zu unserer Kabine zurück. "Wenn ihr Hunger habt geht einfach in die Mess Hall, der Turbolift bringt euch hin." "Danke" Bettina strahlte Harry an. Etwas später betraten wir einen Turbolift. Nach dem Kommando Mess Hall sauste der Lift los. Wir mußten noch ein Stück gehen und dann konnten wir endlich etwas Essen gehen. Staunend sahen wir uns um. Wir setzen uns zu einem Fenster, verträumt starrte ich ins All. "Hallo ich bin Neelix, was möchtet ihr Essen" Ich schaute auf. "Hallo, was kannst Du uns anbieten?" fragte ich ihn. "Heute gibt's: Takar loggerhead eggs with asparagus chili sauce." "Klingt gut, ich nehme es" Ich auch" Kurze Zeit späte brachte uns Neelix das Essen. Am Tisch nebenan setzte sich Harry Kim, Seven of Nine und Tom Paris hin. Ich sah, das die Voyager gerade in den Orbit eines Planeten schwenkte. Es war grandios einen Planeten aus dem All zu sehen, ich sah eine Raumstation. Tom Paris antworte Cpt Janeway über den Kommunikator: "Ich komme sofort" "Harry und Seven folgen sie mir, wir beamen zur Raumstation" Ich hörte nur das Wort beamen und stand auf. "Darf ich mit?" "Klar komm" Ich folgte ihnen zum Transporterraum. Bettina lief uns nach. Mit dem Aufzug erreichten wir rasch das gewünschte Deck. Bettina folgte uns zaghaft in den Transporterraum. Kaum betraten wir den Raum stieg ich auf die Plattform. "Du kannst nicht mitbeamen" sagte Cpt Janeway zu mir. "Tom Paris hat es mir erlaubt, ich fragte ihn ob ich mitdürfte und er sagte ja" "Ich habe geglaubt sie will zuschauen" "Ausnahmsweise darfst du mit." "Cool" "Okay stell dich bitte in den hinteren Bereich der Plattform." Rasch begab ich mich auf ein anderes Feld. "Willst Du auch mitbeamen?" fragte Cpt. Janeway, Bettina. "Auf keinen Fall stell' ich mich in diese Höllenmaschine" Ich konnte nur noch lachen. Die anderen Offiziere kamen auf die Plattform. Bettina schaute mit Grauen zu als sich alle auf die einzelnen Felder stellten. "Energie" gab Tom den Befehl. B'Elanna betätigte einige Tasten. Ich konnte es nicht glauben das ich wieder gebeamt wurde. Der Beam hüllte mich ein. Mich begann es jetzt viel stärker zu kribbeln und ich spürte es jetzt auch deutlich wie ich mich auflöste. Für ein paar Sekunden fühlte ich mich desorientiert, dann materialisierten wir in einer anderen Umgebung. "Das war jetzt spitze, ich spürte jetzt vom Beamen mehr" sagte ich nach dem ich in einem Stück war. Es hingen viele Drähte von der Decke und es sah ziemlich verkommen aus. "Das sieht so aus, als ob die Station seit Jahren schon verlassen wäre" "Wir sollten hinunterbeamen, vielleicht leben die Erbauer der Station auf der Oberfläche" "Gut, dann verständige ich B'Elanna das sie uns beamen soll" "Beamen sie uns auf den Planeten hinunter" "Aye" Uns hüllte der Beam ein, wir lösten uns teilweise auf, materialisierten wieder und so ging das ein paar Minuten lang. Ich genoß jede Sekunde die ich im Beam verbringen konnte. Schließlich und endlich materialisierten wir wieder an Bord der Voyager. Es dauerte wieder etwas länger bis wir in einem Stück waren, da der Planet plötzlich eine Strahlung abgab. Bettina stand noch im Transporterraum und sah mit Grauen zu als B'Elanna uns so langsam materialisieren ließ. Als ich wieder meinen kompletten Körper fühlte seufzte ich vor Wonne: "Es gibt wirklich nichts Schöneres als gebeamt zu werden, es ist das Geilste Feeling auf der ganzen Welt." Cpt. Janeway verließ mit ihren Offizieren den Transporterraum, während ich noch auf der Plattform stand und mit der Hand über die Field Generator Matrix strich. Bettina saß kopfschüttelnd in der Nähe der Kontrolle. "Du kannst ruhig im Transporterraum bleiben, faß aber bitte nicht die Kontrolle an, den am Ende kannst du deine Freundin auch molekular verstreuen" sagte B'Elanna zu Bettina. "Ne, ich berühre das Ding so und so nicht mehr" Ich beschloß mich auf die Plattform zu legen, was ich auch dann tat. "Da ist es so bequem, bequemer kann kein Bett sein!" "Ich glaub, das Beamen hat dir völlig den Kopf verdreht, komm doch mit in die Mess Hall, ich hab noch Hunger" "Ich bleib da!" "Geh komm, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll wen ich Harry seh" "Na gut, aber ich gehe etwas später wieder zurück zum Transporter, vielleicht kann ich wieder mal beamen." "Wie du meinst, ich steig da nie im Leben rein, soviel Geld könnt ihr mir gar nicht geben, das ich mich mal auflösen lasse" "Du verpaßt viel..." "Nun komm" Via Turbolift gelangten wir rasch zur Mess Hall zurück. Kaum saßen wir bei einem der Tische, brachte Neelix uns was zu trinken. Bettina bestellte sich etwas zu essen. Zur gleichen Zeit auf der Brücke: "Der Planet hat sich plötzlich in ein Kraftfeld gehüllt, wir können nicht hinunterbeamen, geschweige denn ein Shuttle schicken." "Bestehe ein Gefahr wenn wir mit der Voyager selbst landen würden?" wandte sich Janeway an Tuvok. "Nein, es wäre zwar etwas holprig, aber die Gefahr ist minimal" "Bereiten sie die Landung vor, blauer Alarm" Langsam glitt das Schiff der Planetenoberfläche näher. Ich spürte das der Boden leicht zu vibrieren begann. S Bettina konnte gerade noch das Glas abfangen ehe es auf den Boden fiel, zum Glück war es leer. Sie hielt mit der anderen Hand das Teller mit dem Essen. Das Vibrieren ist so schrecklich, das ist unangenehm" sagte Bettina. "Warte bist du mal im Beam bist, da spürst du mehr als das." Ich hielt mein Glas fest. "Bettina, schau mal, da taucht ein Wald vor uns auf" Wir schauten aus dem Fenster. Sanft setzte die Voyager auf. "Lässig, das Schiff kann landen" 20 Minuten später sahen wir einen Erkundungstrupp das Schiff verlassen. Die Leute verschwanden dann aus unserem Blickwinkel. "Gehen wir mal raus?" fragte mich Bettina. "Wenn wir dürfen, dann schon, aber wir bleiben in der Nähe des Schiffes" "Okay, suchen wir den Ausgang." Ich trank mein Glas aus, und wir verließen wieder die Mess Hall. "Wenn wir ihn nicht finden, gehen wir zum Transporter und beamen halt raus" sagte ich, denn ich wollte Bettina etwas sekkieren" "Nein, ich steige nicht in dieses Ding, da bleibe ich lieber an Bord" Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg um den Ausgang zu finden. Wir trafen unterwegs Harry Kim. "Hallo, wo ist der Ausgang ins Freie, wir möchten gerne etwas spazieren gehen" "Kommt mit" Wir fuhren mit dem Turbolift etliche Decks hinunter. Beim Ausgang stand ein Security. Er ließ uns hinaus. Uns wehte ein kühler Wind entgegen. "Der Wald ist schön, was das wohl für Bäume sind, die sehen aus wie eine Mischung wischen Nadel- und Laubbäumen" sagte Bettina. "Keine Ahnung, wir sind hier auch zum erstenmal" Es war sehr warm, ich schaute zum Himmel empor. "Whow dieser Planet hat 2 Sonnen, echt abgefahren" Wir gingen zu dem Wald. "Ein Bach muß da ganz in der Nähe sein" "Dort ist er" Bettina deutete Richtung Norden. Wir hatten ihn schnell gefunden. Ich zog die Schuhe aus und stieg in den Bach. Bettina und Kim saßen am Ufer. Bettina ließ ihre Füße ebenfalls ins Wasser hängen. Da ich mit den Rücken zu den beiden stand konnte ich nicht sehen was sich jetzt ereignete. "Aaahhh" hörte ich noch Bettina rufen. Ruckartig drehte ich mich um, rutschte aus und fiel hin. Ich war klitschnaß. Bettina und Kim waren verschwunden. "Mist wenn die weggebeamt wurden, bin ich total sauer" Ich stand auf und kletterte aus dem Fluß. Kaum stand ich am Ufer sah ich 3 Männer auf mich zukommen, ich sprang wieder in den Fluß, um vor Ihnen zu flüchten, doch es sollte mir nicht gelingen. Sie warfen zu mir ein kleines Ding hin, im Nu war um mir ein Kraftfeld aufgebaut, das mich nun auch zu prickeln anfing. Die 3 Fremden umzingelten mich und deaktivierten das Kraftfeld. Sie schleppten mich in einen geheimen Gang, ich versuchte mir soviel wie nur möglich zu merken. Kurze Zeit später landete ich in einem Gefängnis. Bettina und Kim saßen auf einer Bank. Als sie mich fast hinwarfen, sprang Bettina auf und rannte zur Tür, in dem Moment baute sich das Kraftfeld auf und sie wurde von ihm 2 Meter zurückgeworfen. "Verdammte Scheiße" schrie sie erzürnt. "Kim an Voyager, könnt ihr mich hören" "Zwecklos, wir sind zu tief unter der Erde, und das Kraftfeld stört den Kommunikator." Die 3 Männer kamen wieder und zogen Bettina hinaus. Sie wehrte sich, und traf einen am Fuß. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf. "Leckt's mich" brüllte sie. Bettina wehrte sich weiterhin, und traf einen der Leute mit dem Ellbogen. Sie fluchte und schimpfte, dann waren sie aus dem Blinkwinkel. Ich konnte mich nur wundern, denn ich kannte sie zu gut. Sie brachten Bettina in einen Raum, einem Transporterraum, das Gerät sah wenigstens so aus als ob es ein Transporter wäre. "Da geh ich nicht rein, meine Freundin ist süchtig nach solchen Geräten, nehmt sie, macht mit mir lieber etwas anderes, ich..." "Na gut, nur ist das Andere gefährlicher als bloß mal teleportiert zu werden." 3 weitere Männer holten Kim ab und brachten ihn zu Bettina. "So ihr Beiden ihr dürft mal einen kleinen Flug machen, nur ist das Gerät nicht getestet" "Sicher besser als Beamen..." meinte Bettina. In einem weiteren Raum stand eine Art Shuttle. "Das sieht ja fast aus wie unser Delta Flyer" flüsterte Harry zu Bettina. "Steigt ein, oder wir machen mit eurer Freundin einen kleinen Transporterunfall" Harry und Bettina kletterten in das Shuttle und setzen sich auf die Sessel. Die Männer schlossen die Türen und gingen zu einer kleinen Kontrolle. Das Shuttle startete mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit. Aus dem Kontrollpult stoben plötzlich Funken und ein Energiestoß legte alles lahm, das Shuttle verschwand in einem gleißenden Blitz. Wie haben es Bettina und Harry mitbekommen? "Ich kann mich nicht bewegen?" "Bleib ruhig" sagte Harry. Die Wände des Shuttles begannen zu glitzern, dann fuhr ein gleißendes Licht durch das Shuttle. Zum Glück spürten die beiden nichts, sie wurden in eine andere Dimension verfrachtet. Die Männer kamen zu mir und brachten mich zu dem Transporterraum. "Nun geh schon rein in den Transporter" "Das ist ein Transporter?" "Ja, aber du wirst als erstes Lebewesen beamen, deine Freunde zogen es vor etwas anderes zu wählen" Ich stieg auf die Plattform, dieser Transporter hatte nur ein Feld. "Du wirst wenn du Glück hast im Freien materialisieren" "Na gut" Die Männer drückten einige Tasten und mich hüllte ein Beam von unten ein. Mir fiel auf das ich mich noch bewegen konnte, weil ich mit den Augen zwinkerte da das Licht so grell war. Ich versuchte so ruhig wie nur möglich zu bleiben und schloß die Augen, da es mir klar war das mich der Beam richtig einscannen mußte, um mich wieder ordentlich zusammenzusetzen. Es kribbelte mich mächtig, ich mußte mich beherrschen um nicht zu Lachen, ich war jetzt schon ziemlich lange im Beam, doch ich materialisierte im Freien. Die Männer waren in der Zwischenzeit herausgekommen. Als ich in einem Stück war, fing ich zu laufen an um ihnen zu entkommen, ich schaffte es und lief aus dem Wald hinaus. Die Leute folgten mir nicht, denn sie wollten nicht von der Voyager Crew entdeckt werden. Ich sah die Voyager stehen und hetzte hin. Müde stolperte ich die Treppe hinauf. "Was ist passiert?" fragte mich der Security. " Ich bin entkommen, was mit Bettina und Harry passiert ist weiß ich nicht" stammelte ich hervor, "sie haben mich zu Versuchszwecken gebeamt" "Chief Hayes an B'Elanna, versuchen sie ob sie den Captain erreichen, Kim und Bettina wurden entführt, Sandra konnte gerade entkommen" Kurze Zeit später sah ich Captain Janeway, Chakotay, Seven of Nine und Tom Paris zurückkommen. Sie nahmen mich gleich zur Brücke mit. "Verschließen sie die Tür" "Aye" Im Nu befanden wir uns auf der Brücke, Cpt. Janeway, Chakotay und Tom Paris führten mich in den Bereitschaftsraum. "Mach es dir bequem und erzähle uns was passiert ist." "Wir waren bei einem Bach und wurden gefangengenommen, als erster holten sie Bettina dann Harry weg. Zum Schluß brachten sie mich zu einem Transporter und beamten mich, nach dem Beamen konnte ich entkommen, da ich im Wald materialisierte, und in der Nähe war die Wiese mit der Voyager." "Gut dann beamen raus, es ist zu unsicher wenn wir die Tür offen haben." Ich wollte es nicht sagen, das sich die Leute nicht aus dem Wald trauten, denn mir war es lieber wenn wir beamen könnten. "Komm Sandra wir beamen raus" "Ich darf mit, ich darf wieder beamen" "Klar, du mußt uns ja zu dem Platz hinführen." Zu viert gingen wir zum Transporterraum. Im Transporterraum gab B'Elanna, Tom 3 merkwürdige Dinger in die Hand, die in einer kleinen Trage verstaut waren. Wir stiegen auf die Plattform. "Kann ich auf dem Mittelfeld auch stehen, oder für was gehört das ?" wollte ich wissen. "Normalerweise ist das ein Frachtfeld, aber es ist immer auf Personentransporter eingestellt" "Da ist ein Unterschied ob man Personen oder Fracht beamt?" "Ja, Personen werden stärker aufgelöst" "Cool, darf ich mich darauf stellen?" "Klar, warum nicht" Ich stellte mich auf das Feld. "Was ist das?" fragte ich Tom. "Das sind.." "Energie" sagte Cpt. Janeway. Tom wurde unterbrochen. Der Beam transportierte uns sanft hinaus. Ich fand es total angenehm so zu reisen. Das Prickeln hat es mir besonders angetan, es war richtig zum Entspannen. Meine Entscheidung stand fest, ich möchte nie mehr in die Vergangenheit zurück, es sei denn ich bekomme einen Transporter mit, der auch funktioniert. Nach ein paar Sekunden waren wir in einem Stück vor dem Wald materialisiert. Tom sagte zu mir "Das sind Pattern Enhancers, wir haben sie zur Sicherheit mitgenommen, das wir, falls der Beam uns schwer finden sollte, doch zurückbeamen können, sie verstärken unsere Struktur, und beamen wird so sicherer - nur wird es stärker kribbeln." "Achso, ich dachte der Beam ist so und so schon so sicher" "Wo seid ihr jetzt entlang gegangen?" "Dort ist wer" schrie Chakotay. Wir sahen einige Leute weglaufen. Chakotay rannte hinterher, gefolgt von Tom, Cpt. Janeway und mir. "Da sind sie" Chakotay schoß mit dem Phaser auf sie und erwischte sie klarerweise. Die 4 fielen um. "Waren das die Entführer?" fragte mich Tom. "Ja" Tom, stellte die Pattern Enhancers um die 4 am Boden liegenden Personen auf. Ich schaute mit enormer Neugier zu. "Sandra komm bitte innerhalb der Enhancer, ich werde sie jetzt aktivieren." Er berührte einen der 3 Enhancers. Aufeinmal leuchteten 3 blaue Linien um mich herum auf, es kitzelte leicht. "Tom an Voyager, 8 Personen zum Beamen". "Kleinen Moment" Einige Minuten später hüllte mich der Beam ein, ich genoß es einfach so zu reisen, mit dem Beam verbunden zu sein, doch wenn ich wüßte was mich jetzt erwarten würde, würde ich vor Vorfreude fast ausflippen. Wir materialisierten, in einem mir völlig unbekannten Raum - dem Frachttransporter, der klarerweise auf Quantentransport umgestellt war. "Whow was ist das für ein Raum?" fragte ich nach dem ich in einem Stück auf einer schimmernden ovalen Plattform stand. "Der Frachttransporter" "Lässig, der sieht leiwand aus" Die 4 'Geiseln' wurden ins Gefängnis gebracht, der Holodoc spritzte ihnen ein Wahrheitsserum, dort wurden sie nach ein paar Stunden munter. Als sie aufwachten holte der Security Cpt. Janeway. Sie nahm auch mich mit. "Wo sind Kim und Bettina?" "Es gab einen Unfall sie sind weg" "Habt ihr sie ohne Koordinaten gebeamt?" "Nein die sind mit einem Shuttle geflogen, da ist was schief gegangen, unser Computer ist abgestürzt" "Klarer Fall, das kann nur Windows 98 sein, bei mir ist der Computer auch schon abgestürzt und viele Dateien waren futsch. Ihr hättet bei Windows 95 bleiben sollen" Mich schauten alle ratlos an, außer Cpt. Janeway, sie konnte nur noch lächeln. "Wie genau ist das geschehen" "Wir wollten das Schiff beschleunigen, da passierte der Unfall und das Shuttle verschwand in einem Blitz. Es sah so aus als würde es sich auflösen oder in ein andere Dimension verschwinden." "Eine andere Dimension mmh" Cpt. Janeway überlegte, "wie sollen wir rauskriegen wo die zwei sind" "Kann uns nicht der Computer helfen, obwohl er zerstört ist, vielleicht kann man ein paar Daten retten" "Gute Idee" "Komm wir gehen zur Brücke, vielleicht kannst du uns helfen" "Super" Wir traten aus dem Turbolift, die Brücke gefiel mir sehr gut. "Mr. Paris scannen sie die Umgebung, vielleicht können sie ein Labor oder so etwas ähnliches entdecken" "Es war unterirdisch, ganz in der Nähe des Baches" sagte ich. "Das ist mal ein Anhaltungspunkt, moment ich habe etwas gefunden." "Beamen sie alle Computer in den Frachtraum 1, wir müssen herausfinden was mit Harry und Bettina passiert ist." "Geschafft, die ganze Technik liegt im Frachtraum." "Gut gemacht, Mr. Paris sie kommen mit" "Soll ich auch mitkommen?" wollte ich wissen. "Klar" Der Aufzug brachte uns rasch ans gewünschte Ziel. Im Frachtraum lagen zahlreiche Computer herum, auch der kleine Transporter stand da. "Das war die Transporterkontrolle" sagte ich und deutete auf einen der Computer. "Okay dann fällt dieser weg." Wir trugen die Kontrolle zum Transporter hin. "Das sieht wie ein Shuttlesteuerpult aus." Ein ziemlich verbrannter Teil lag vor uns, man konnte noch ein paar Tasten erkennen. "Hoffentlich ist die Software nicht hin" Ich schaute zu als Tom vorsichtig das Steuerpult zerlegte. "Ein Großteil der Software scheint in Ordnung zu sein, es wird etwas dauern bis wir alles entschlüsselt haben." "Fangen sie an" Tom holte sich Seven of Nine und sie begannen daran zu arbeiten. Ich setzte mich auf die Frachttransporterplattform und schaute ihnen zu. "Kann ich was helfen?" "Nein, es geht schon" antwortete mir Tom, "Wahnsinn, dieses Gerät kann Personen in eine andere Dimension versetzen, außerhalb von Raum und Zeit" "Checken wir mal wie man die Dimension öffnen kann." In der Zwischenzeit saßen Harry und Bettina im Shuttle und starrten auf ein buntes Energiemuster. "Ich fühle mich so, als ob ich nicht in einem Stück wäre, irgendwie ist es ein mir unbekanntes Feeling" "Ich glaube wir sind phasenverschoben" "Was ist das genau?" "Ich weiß es auch nur von der Academy, da gab es einmal einen Vorfall mit der U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701- D, sie war in einem Asteroiden gefangen und konnte nur entkommen, indem sie eine Phasentarnvorrichtung aktivierte. Da wird das komplette Schiff durchdringbar für feste Materie." "Ist das wie beamen?" fragte Bettina ängstlich. "Nein, beim Beamen wirst du ja atomisiert, und als subatomarer Materiestrom zu den Koordinaten gebeamt und dort wieder materialisiert. Die Tarnvorrichtung löst dich nicht auf, sie macht dich nur durchdringbar" "Bin ich froh, ich habe panische Angst vorm Beamen" "Wenn wir wieder an Bord sind, erkläre ich dir mal den Transporter genauer, so das du dich nicht fürchten mußt, okay" "Naja wenn es sein muß" "Paris an Cpt. Janeway, wir wissen was passiert ist, das Shuttle wurde in eine andere Dimension verfrachtet" "Können sie schon einen Zugang herstellen" "Negativ, wir arbeiten noch daran" Ich räkelte mich wohlig auf der Transporterplattform. "Beamen ist echt abgefahren" "Dir gefällt beamen?" fragte mich Seven of Nine. "Ja, das Auflösen ist so super, wo ist man da eigentlich wenn man sich desorientiert fühlt?" "Moment mal, du hast mich auf eine Idee gebracht, Mr. Paris vielleicht kann man mit dem Transporter in diese Dimension eindringen" "Gute Idee, das könnten wir mal versuchen" "Danke Sandra, wir erklären es dir später wie das mit dem Beamen so ist" "Okay, danke" "komm mal aus dem Transporter raus, wir möchten es jetzt versuchen ob wir zu Harry und Bettina kommen." Ich stand auf, streckte mich und verließ langsam die Plattform. Ich schaute zu wie sie den Computer mit dem Transporter verbanden. "Bei Quantentransport tut sich nichts, schalten wir um auf Molekulartransport, vielleicht klappt es so" "Gut, ich aktiviere den Frachttransportmodus" Gleich nach der Bestätigung blitzte es auf und ein leuchtendes Feld tauchte auf der Plattform auf. Tom kontaktierte Cpt. Janeway. "Captain wir haben scheinbar Zugang" "Ich komme sofort" Etwas später betrat Cpt. Janeway den Frachttraum. Tom und Seven untersuchten gerade das Feld mit dem Tricorder. "Ich orte 2 Menschliche Strukturen, das Feld ist wie eine Phasentarnvorrichtung aufgebaut, die Umgebung ist wie auf einem Klasse M. Planeten." "Wir sollten eine Sonde mit einem Kommunikator durchschicken, ob wir sie orten und zurückbeamen können" "Gute Idee" Kurze Zeit später schoben wir eine Sonde mit einem Kommunikator durch das Feld. Kaum war die Sonde durch verschwand das Dimensionstor. "Janeway an B'Elanna, können sie mit dem Transporter die Sonde finden" "Aye ich habe sie gefunden, versuchen sie ob sie ein Objekt hinüberbeamen können und dann wieder zurück" "Wird gemacht" B'Elanna stellte ein Transportertestobject auf die Plattform und beamte es weg. Es verschwand einem Partikelsturm. Kaum war es verschwunden, kam die Anzeige das es in einem Stück materialisiert wurde. Sie konnte es ohne Probleme zurückbeamen. "Captain wir habe keine Probleme in die andere Dimension zu kommen, nur ich kann nicht sagen wie sich beamen anfühlen wird, wenn man phasenverschoben wird. Ich hole mir aus dem Computer alle Dateien über die U.S.S. Pegasus, dann können wir beamen etwas sicherer machen." "Gute Idee, dann können wir Sandra mitnehmen, wir brauchen sie, um Bettina die Angst vorm Transporter zu nehmen" Als ich hörte das ich mich so beamen lassen konnte war ich überaus glücklich. B'Elanna ging in den Maschinenraum und holte sich die Daten aus dem Computer. "Captain ich habe die genauen Baupläne der Tarnvorrichtung, ich werde sie nachbauen und an das Transportersystem schließen, dann haben wir einen fast stabilen Zugang." "Wie lange wird es dauern?" "Keine Ahnung, aber ich beeile mich" Ich war schon ziemlich müde. Cpt. Janeway sah es mir an. "Wenn du müde bist, geh ruhig schlafen, wir wecken dich, bevor wir beamen" "Na gut" Ich ging zu meiner Kabine und legte mich hin. 8 Stunden später... "Es ist fertig" sagte B'Elanna erleichtert. Seven of Nine ging zu meiner Kabine und betätigte den Türmelder. Ich wurde munter und setze mich auf. "Herein" Seven of Nine kam herein. "Komm bitte in 10 Minuten in den Transporterraum 2, wir beamen dann in die andere Dimension" "Super" "Ich bringe dir etwas Neues zum Anziehen" "Danke, ich komme gleich in den Transporterraum." Seven hängte mir das Gewand über den Sessel und ging hinaus. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und zog mich aus. Ich nahm mir das neue Gewand in die Hand und sah das es eine gelbe Uniform war. Ich war baff und zog es mir an, klarerweise hatte ich auch einen Kommunikator oben. Im Nu war ich fertig und rannte zum Transporterraum 2. Zur Zeit war nur B'Elanna herinnen. "Wie gehts dir?" fragte sie mich. "Super, ich freue mich schon aufs Beamen." "Ich erkläre alles Nähere wenn, das Away Team komplett ist" Kaum hatte sie den Satz gesagt kamen Cpt. Janeway, Seven, Tom und Chakotay rein. "Das Beamen wird nun etwas holpriger sein, da ihr währenddessen phasengetarnt werdet. Nach Auswertung der Tests, werdet ihr fast den kompletten Vorgang spüren, und es wird ungefähr 2 Minuten dauern" "Sandra komm, jetzt retten wir die Beiden." Ich folgte ihnen auf die Plattform und stellte mich auf ein Feld. "Energie" gab Tom den Befehl. Langsam umschmiegte mich der Strahl. Es begann mich zu prickeln und ich spürte es diesmal stärker als ich mich auflöste, ich genoß es soviel vom Beamen mitzubekommen. Ich fühlte mich wieder leicht desorientiert, dann sah ich eine neue Umgebung Substanz annehmen. Etwas später fand ich mich in einer sehr merkwürdigen Umgebung wieder. "Da ist es echt abgefahren. Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit uns genau passiert" "Die einfachste Erklärung: wir sind durchdringbar für feste Materie" Um uns herum waren zahlreiche Energieentladungen. "Dort scheint ein Shuttle zu stehen" "Wir bringen wir Bettina eigentlich dazu einen Transporter zu benutzen, sie hat ja total Angst davor." "Keine Ahnung, was ist wenn wir es ihr nicht sagen, das wir zurückbeamen, sie spürt es früh genug" "Gerade fair ist es nicht. Wir sagen ihr wie es ist, sie kann ja hierbleiben..." "Gute Idee, dann klären wir sie auf." Wir gingen zu dem Shuttle hin. Kim sah uns kommen. "Bettina, sie kommen uns retten" Bettina schaute begeistert auf. Sie stiegen aus dem Shuttle aus. "Ich hatte schon so Angst, das wir für immer dableiben müssen" seufzte sie. "Nun kommt kehren wir in unsere Dimension zurück" "Wie kommen wir zurück?" wollte Bettina wissen. "Es gibt eine einzige Möglichkeit, BEAMEN" "Ich trau mich nicht" "Das ist völlig ungefährlich, du spürst nur ein Kribbeln, mehr nicht" Das man bei diesem Trip fühlt wie man zerlegt wird, verschwiegen wir ihr, denn sonst hätte sie noch mehr Angst, als sie ohnehin schon hatte. "Ich will mich nicht einer Maschine anvertrauen, die mich in meine Atome zerlegt." "Ach was, nun komm" "Fühlst du dich sicherer wenn dich wer in die Arme nimmt?" "Ja, ich glaube dann trau ich mich" "Wer soll dich festhalten?" "Harry Kim bitte, ich vertraue ihn am meisten" "Klar, komm her" sagte Harry zu ihr, "du wirst sehen, beamen ist total angenehm" Cpt. Janeway sendete das Signal. Der Beam hüllte uns ein, es begann mich wieder zu kribbeln, und ich bekam wieder alles mit. Langsam lösten wir uns auf, nach etlichen Minuten standen wir im Transporterraum. Bettina zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Ich habe soviel gespürt, es war so unangenehm" "Komm Bettina, ich zeig dir etwas was dich etwas aufmuntert." "Was denn" stotterte sie hervor. "Lass dich überraschen." Harry ging mit Bettina zu den Holodecks und ließ eine wunderschöne Landschaft kreieren. Als die Beiden das Holodeck betraten staunte Bettina. "Whow das ist toll" Ich ging mit der Crew zur Brücke. 


End file.
